Rally Daze
by thegreatwhitewolf
Summary: Currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1 Registration

Rally Daze

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I own now.

A/N: This is loosely based off of some adventures I had a couple weekends ago. Some of it actually happened, but other things are pure fiction and come from my imagination. It's going to be funny and there will be some shonen ai, maybe even yaoi in it. I am not exactly sure what it will contain yet. Remember, this is AU.

Warning: Shonen ai, maybe yaoi, humor, ooc, maybe lemon or lime, and AU. Other things might appear as well, like bad language.

Chapter 1 Registration

16 year-old Heero Yuy stopped his car outside a large hotel in Gaylord, Michigan. He sighed and climbed out, pushing his chocolate brown hair out of his clear blue eyes. His friend, Wu-Fei Chang had somehow been able to convince him to sign up for this thing called a rally where there was a driver and a navigator and they followed a course. They had to do it in a certain amount of time and the one who had the fastest time won. There were two days, but Heero was only doing the second part of the rally. He was driving his corvette through the course, but he had no idea who his navigator was. Wu-Fei had said that he had it all taken care of and the only thing Heero had to do was show up at 11 in the morning on Saturday the 11th of September at the Quality Inn hotel in Gaylord, Michigan. It was a 3 and a half-hour drive up from Heero's home so he left at 7 in the morning and arrived promptly at 10:30 at the hotel. Heero was staying there, and he had gotten his room for the night and now he was waiting for Wu-Fei to show up at the ballroom with his navigator so they could register. Wu-Fei had vaguely mentioned that he would be driving in a rally with a man named Milliardo, but Heero hadn't been paying attention when Wu-Fei had said that.

Soon enough, Heero saw his Chinese friend walking towards him with another person in tow.

" Hello Chang," Heero said coolly.

" Hello Yuy. I have your navigator for you. This is Duo Maxwell. Duo, this is the friend I was telling you about, Heero Yuy," Wu-Fei said. He stepped aside and the other man stepped forward shyly. He had wide blue-violet eyes and a long chestnut brown braid.  
" Hello," Heero said politely, shaking Duo's hand.

" Hiya," the braided boy said cheerfully.

" Well, you'd better register," Wu-Fei said.

" What about you?" Heero asked.

" Mil and I have already registered," Wu-Fei said. From out of nowhere, a man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stepped forward. Heero shook his hand.

" Wu-Fei!" A small voice called. A small blonde boy with aquamarine eyes flew towards Wu-Fei.

" Hey Quatre. And Trowa? Nice to see you again," Wu-Fei smiled.

" Hello," a tall boy with emerald green eyes and cinnamon brown hair said. His bangs defied gravity and hung over half of his face.

" Trowa, Quatre, this is my friend, Heero. I think I told you about him," Wu-Fei said. Trowa nodded.  
" Heero, these are Trowa and Quatre. They're also running the second part of the rally. Trowa is driving and Quatre is co-driving," Wu-Fei continued. Heero nodded.

" Come on, we'd better register before they have a cow," Duo said with a grin. Heero nodded and they got the things they needed.

" What's this?" Duo asked, taking out several sheets of paper stapled together.

" Those are the stage notes. They direct you where to go. You have to read them so Heero knows where to go," Wu-Fei said.

" Okay," Duo said. Heero took out some highlighters, just as Wu-Fei had taught him and highlighted certain parts of the notes. Then he taught Duo what they meant. Orange meant mileages that were close together, blue meant even CAST's, or change average speed to that were free zones (you weren't timed on that), green meant start and end of transit zones (not really sure what that means) pink was odd CAST's, and yellow were pauses.

After Heero had finished explaining what everything was and he had done some calculations, it was time for them to leave.

" Good luck out there," Trowa said.  
" Thanks," Heero said.

" We'll need it," Duo said. And thus started the longest night Heero would ever face.

End Ch 1

A/N: Sorry it's short. Ah, the next chapter is going to be called Pulling Wu-Fei and Milliardo's Stuck Car Out of the Sand. If you think that's funny, wait until later. Please review!


	2. Pulling Wufei and Milliardo's Stuck

Rally Daze

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I own now.

Chapter 2 Pulling Wu-Fei and Milliardo's Stuck Car Out of the Sand

Everything was going smoothly for the first part of the rally. Duo had quickly caught onto navigating and they barreled down the roads, making good time.

" Okay, next we have to keep wide right to avoid deepest soft sand," Duo read from the notes.

" Got it. What's the mileage?" Heero said.

" 43.455," Duo read.

" Okay," Heero said. They were coming up on a turn. Suddenly, they saw Milliardo standing almost in front of them. Heero slowed down. Milliardo directed them around his and Wu-Fei's car, which was stuck in the soft sand that they had been ordered to go around. Heero stopped the car and got out. Wu-Fei tossed him a towrope and he hooked it to the back of the car. Duo watched with amusement and snickered as Heero climbed into the car and pulled Wu-Fei and Milliardo's car out.

" Thanks man," Wu-Fei said as he unhooked the towrope from their car. Heero simply nodded and they drove off.

End Ch 2

A/N: Okay that was really short, but you know what? I don't really care. Please review!


	3. Attack of the Evil CarEating Hole

Rally Daze

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I own now.

Chapter 3 Attack of the Killer Car-Eating Hole

"Ahhh!" Duo cried. The road was so rough now, it was starting to make him sick.  
" Hold on. We're almost through it," Heero said. Duo's teeth chattered with all the bumps they were going through. They flew down a hill. They were only going 40 miles an hour (Duo checked) but it felt like they were going 100 or something. There was a large hole that came up quickly on the right. Heero plunged through it and the coffee that sat in the cup holder spilled all over the place. They heard a strange sound that seemed to be coming from their car somewhere. Heero immediately knew what it was. The tire was flat. He pulled over to the side of the road and he and Duo got out. It looked grim; the rim of the tire was bent and the tire was slightly squashed.

" What do we do?" Duo asked.

" We'll have to get a time allwoance at the next checkpoint after we change the tire," Heero said.  
" Change the tire? How? We're only allowed 19 and a half minutes. We can't change a tire in 19 minutes, can we?" Duo said, peering at Heero.

" Watch and learn," Heero said.

End Ch 3


	4. How To Change a Flat Tire in 12 and a

Rally Daze

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I own now. You know I don't own them.

Warning: Shonen ai!!!

Chapter 4 How to Change a Tire in 12.5 Minutes

" Tell me what I need to do," Duo said.

" Get the Owner's Manual out of the car and tell me where the jack is located," Heero said. Duo nodded and got the Owner's Manual out.

" It's located here," he said, pointing to a picture. Heero opened the trunk and got it out. He brought the spare tire down and rolled it to the front. He kneeled down and undid the thingies (can't think of the name right now) that held the tire in place. Then, he took the tire off and started to put the new one on.

" Hey Duo, do me a favor and wheel the old tire to the back and put it in the back, all right?" He said.

" Gotcha," Duo said. He put the Owner's Manual in his seat and wheeled the tire to the back. With difficulty, he lifted it up and put it in the back. At that time, Trowa and Quatre drove up and stopped.

" You guys all right?" Trowa asked after he had rolled down his window.

" We're fine. It's just a flat tire," Duo replied.  
" All right," Trowa said. He rolled the window back up and drove off. Heero took the car off the jack and walked to the back.

" Done," he said, throwing the jack into the back.

" Wow, that didn't take long," Duo said. Heero shrugged and shut the trunk. When he turned around, Duo was close to him.  
" You know, you're the most amazing person I've ever met," he said softly.

" You're pretty amazing yourself," Heero replied.

" Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Duo asked.

" No, but I will," Heero said. They moved closer towards each other and kissed.

End Ch 4


	5. The Art of Eating an Ice Cream Cone on a

Rally Daze

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I own now. You know I don't own them.

Chapter 5 The Art of Eating An Ice Cream Cone on a Rough Road

They were stopped for half an hour at a pink store in the middle of nowhere. Heero and Duo both went to the bathroom and then each bought ice cream, though Heero's was in a cup and Duo's was in a huge waffle cone. They went back outside, where the rest of the drivers and navigators were and ate their ice cream. Heero was finished long before Duo, for Duo was eating it slowly and savoring it.

" It's time for us to go," Heero said.

" B…but I'm not done eating my ice cream cone yet," Duo whined.

" Then you'll just have to eat it on the road," Heero said. Duo looked at his ice cream cone. He had only eaten about a third of it in 20 minutes. In that time, Heero had cleaned up the coffee that had spilled when they had gotten a flat tire and had gotten a new one to replace the old one. The two of them climbed back in the car, Duo with much difficulty, and Heero held Duo's cone while Duo put on his seatbelt.

" Ha. Good luck eating that on the road," Wu-Fei sneered as Heero handed Duo back his ice cream cone. Duo just stuck out his tongue at him. Wu-Fei shut Duo's door and they drove off. The first 10 minutes of the ride weren't bad, for they were on major roads that weren't bumpy. But then Heero turned off the main road and onto a road called Hoy. Duo had to give Heero directions, keep his ice cream cone from getting all over the place, and eat it at the same time. They went over an ORV (Off Road Vehicle) crossing and Duo's ice cream cone went up into his face. His nose was covered with chocolate chip ice cream, as well as his forehead. He leaned forward to take a bite and Heero turned right on a street called Brainard. The ice cream cone went into Heero's cheek. When Duo pulled away, blushing, there was ice cream left on Heero's cheek. There was another rough ORV crossing and Duo got another face full of ice cream. Heero turned left and the ice cream cone went to the window. Ice cream dripped on the instructions By the time they pulled into the gas station at the finish of the second segment (there were three) the ice cream was all over the car, the cone was stuck to the windshield, Heero's coffee was in his lap, and both Duo and he were sticky. Needless to say, Wu-Fei was laughing hysterically when the two sticky boys went into the bathrooms to get rid of as much stickiness as they could.

" Holy cow. You sure did a hell of a job to the inside of the car," Milliardo said, looking at the mess in the car, the mess Heero was trying to clean up. Wu-Fei was laughing hysterically and Quatre was snickering softly. Only Trowa was silent.

" Hey it's not my fault. Half of somebody's ice cream cone ended up all over me," Heero said.  
" It's not my fault. Somebody kept taking the turns and stops way too hard," Duo said.

" I will not comment on that," Heero replied.  
" Duo, I have a question. How do you manage to get your ice cream cone stuck to the windshield?" Trowa asked.

" It's a gift," Duo said, grinning.

" More like a curse," Heero muttered.

" I heard that," Duo said. He pounced on Heero and knocked him to the ground. They wrestled for a minute or so before Wu-Fei broke them up.  
" They fight like a married couple," he muttered as they started to walk away.

" Hey!" Duo cried. He and Heero pounced on Wu-Fei at the same time and the three of them tumbled to the ground in a flurry of bodies and hair. (Mostly Duo's hair)

End Ch 5


	6. Learning About You

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own them.

Warning: More shonen ai!!!

Chapter 6 Learning About You

"We'd better get going," Heero said.

"Yeah. Our rest stop is almost up," Duo said. They climbed back into the car and drove off.

"So, we need to get acquainted with each other. Wu-Fei said that there are going to be a lot more rallies this year and we make a pretty awesome team so if we are going to race them, then we need to get to know each other better. (That was one long sentence.) I'll go first. I'm Duo Maxwell as you already know. I'm from Ann Arbor down south and I'm 16 years old. I love eating, watching TV, and generally being a lazy ass. I live with my mom Helen Maxwell, a brother named Solo, and a sister named Duet. My dad died when I was little. Now you," Duo said as Heero turned onto a dirt road and waited for the next segment of the rally to begin.

"My name is Heero Yuy, I'm from Ypsilanti down south as well and like you, I'm 16 years old. I live with my dad Odin and I'm an only child," Heero said. He revved the engine and they took off down the road.

"So we live near each other, that's really cool. It'll be easy for us to keep in touch," Duo said.

"Yeah," Heero said absentmindedly.

"Turn left at the next fork. Mileage is .555," Duo said. Heero turned and Duo flew into him quickly. (I think that's right.) He blushed as he and Heero collided.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," Heero said.

"So what else should I know about you? Make it something strange," Duo said randomly.

"Well I have a stalker," Heero said. Duo burst out laughing.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he said.

"I wish I were but I'm not. Her name is Relena and she will not leave me alone at school," Heero said.

"Wow," Duo said. They were silent for the rest of the ride.

End Ch 6


End file.
